Beautiful Savior
by II-Shiro Hanako-II
Summary: Gallotine is a 16 year old girl who constantly gets bullied and harassed. That is, until the day comes she transfers to Cross Academy. First few chapters are rated T but when it progresses, the rating will change. Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire knights series.
1. Character Information

Name: Shiki Senri  
Age: Presumed 17  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Heterosexual  
Hair Color: Mahogany  
Eye Color: Bluish Grey  
Special Ability: Manipulation of his own blood  
Rank: Aristocrat  
Origin: Vampire  
Personality: He rarely expresses emotion, and may seem like he doesn't care about his surroundings. Because of his reserved nature, he keeps to himself, and never has much to say, but when he does it is noted in the fanbook that he can be very blunt with his comments. When the Night Class is given orders to hunt down a Level E vampire, Shiki is usually the one we see out hunting them. Laid back to the point of seeming apathetic, Senri does not have much of an interest in anything and possesses little motivation, although he is responsible about his modeling career and duties.  
Likes:  
Pockie  
Relaxing/Sleeping  
Modeling

Dislikes:  
Sweets  
Pesky/Troublesome girls

Relationship: None of this moment.

* * *

Name: Gallotine Blackwel  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Hair Color: Raven Black  
Eye Color: Crystal Blue  
Special Ability:  
Sexuality: Heterosexual  
Rank: Perfect Guardian [ Student before the transfer. ]  
Origin: Human  
Personality: Gallotine is a rather sweet caring and calm, cool, and collect person. She can be a bit adventours at times. She's shy as well.

Likes:  
Sweets  
Manga/Anime  
Animals  
Martial Arts/Kendo

Dislikes:  
Ignorant people  
Jocks/Preps/Snooty people  
Being made fun of  
Popular people  
Bullies

Relationship: None at this moment.

* * *

Name: Madison Knight  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Hair Color: Sunny Blonde  
Eye Color: Forest Green  
Sexuality: Heterosexual  
Rank: Student  
Origin: Human  
Personality: Straight up bitch, She is the only one Gallotine could ever hate the most. She's the ring master of the 'popular crowd.'

* * *

Name: Keath  
Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Hair Color: Fiery Red  
Eye Color: Chocolate Brown  
Sexuality: Heterosexual  
Rank: Student  
Origin: Human  
Personality: Perverted, sick, and twisted. He's the leader of the Jocks.


	2. How it Began

" Hah look at her! " A blonde haired girl yelled as she pulled back on my raven colored hair. Her friends surrounded me, " She's so pathetic! " Another laughed as she gripped my face. This was a daily thing, it started with the morning bullying, lunch time torture, then afternoon harassment. I opened my eyes slowly to look at the two, my Crystal blue eye pleading for them to stop. The Blonde haired girl just grinned then pursed her lips and spat in my face. Jerking back I looked at her as my lips quivered. I wanted this to end. The girl gripping my face laughed then pulled out a permanent marker then uncapped it, " Oh how sad, she won't even fight back~ " She chuckled then pressed the cold tip to my cheek then began to write. " Please... Stop... " I managed to say. They just laughed as there friends followed. As the girl stopped writing I could feel the ink dry into my skin. This was so unfair... Why me?... The blonde haired girl grinned then took out a pair of scissors and placed them at the end of a huge clump of my hair, " You need a hair cut, your hair is getting to matted and out of control. " She laughed then pressed down cutting a chunk of my hair from my scalp. I let out a scream then started to flail, " Stop it! Stop it right now! " I yelled then jerked back from the brunette then brought my foot back and kicked her away.

The blonde pulled back on my hair even harder, " Knock it off right now! " she said. I shook my head then pulled away from her causing another chunk to rip from my scalp. I then got up and sprinted as fast as I could away from the group. I ran outside and to the football field and into the stands where no one was. I sat down on one of the cold metal seats gasping for air. This was to much. I lifted my hand up and ran it through my hair. It was easy to tell where there were chunks missing. My eyes filled with tears as I brought my knees up hugged them then began to cry. I was trembling from head to toe. This had been my life from 4th grade til 10th...

I cried uncontrollably until I herd a noise, " There she is! " A voice came. It was the boys' turn now... I wiped my eyes then looked over seeing the group of males with large grins on there faces, " Come here little bitch, You know what's coming. " The oldest one said. I stood up from my spot then took off down the cement stairs and onto the field. The oldest and his second in command I guess you could say followed shortly behind. I ran and ran until I finally tripped and fell onto the grass.

As I tried to get up I was tackled by the oldest boy and pinned down, " Stay down if you know what's good for you. " He grinned then grabbed me by my hair and lowered his head to the side of my face, " Now why would you run from us? It only makes things worse~ " He grinned kissing the side of my face. I trembled still as tears rolled down my cheeks, " Aww, Is someone scared? Don't be~ " He chuckled running his free hand up my right side, " Stop! Please I beg you! " I wailed. He just laughed then stopped right bellow my breast, " Come on, that's no fun sweaty~ " He chuckled then pulled back on my hair so I could look at him. He grinned, " Such a disgusting face, how could any man love you?... " He said then kissed me followed by grabbing my right breast. I squealed loudly then flailed underneath him, " You fucking pervert! " I yelled attempting to throw him off of me. He laughed, " Pervert? I'm not of the sorts. " He said placing a kiss on my neck. I used what remainder of my strength I had left to push him off of me and take off once more. Anywhere but here would be perfect. I needed to be away...


	3. For The Better

**So, I received reviews that really helped, and I thank those who took the time too, it really does help me. [ Even through there were only two... ] It still helps me to become a better writer, it really does. **

**Take into consideration however this is only my first one... I haven't been in the fan fiction world too long.**

* * *

_Italic = Dream_

Normal = Text

**Bold = Thoughts**

* * *

Sitting in a small plastic chair awaiting my mother to come out of the principals office, I hugged my knees tightly. Holding back my sudden urges to just run I dug my nails into my own flesh. It took all my will power not to run up to the tallest building and just jump off the edge. I hated it here. If it were my choice I would have left ages ago. I lifted my head slowly looking up at my mother as she waved her goodbyes to the principal. She then looked at me. She wasn't happy whatever it was.

On the car ride home it was silent most of the way until my mother abruptly broke the sound barrier, " An F in English?! I don't understand this, that use to be your best class! " She yelled. I turned my head to look out the passenger window, " You don't have to put up with the harassment... " I whispered. She turned and looked at me followed by slamming on the breaks, " What was that? " she asked. I glanced at her then shook my head lightly, " Nothing... I said nothing... " Mother stared at me for a long moment before shaking her head and continueing to drive. As we pulled into the drive way I couldn't help but groan. Although I didn't want to be at school, I didn't want to be at home either. Considering it could probably be worse. I opened the door then got out closing it once more. I walked to the back seat and pulled out my bag then closed that door. Slowly making my way to the house I stared at the doornob before turning it and walking inside. Father had been sitting at the T.V watching the evening game and drinking one of his famous mixtures. He was often drunk by morning anyhow. I trailed up the stairs and into my room closing the door behind me. Standing there for a short moment I sighed then placed my bag down and walked over and layed on my bed and stared up at the ceiling for a bit. My eyes began to slowly become heavy. The next thing I knew, I was sound asleep.

* * *

_I shot up almost instantly and looked around. I was no longer in my room, but someone elses. I slowly leaned over and stood up off of the bed then looked around. " Gallotine. " A voice called. I turned my head seeing a Beautiful Mahogany hair colored boy. My face heated up which was a sign I was blushing. He looked at me with silver eyes, " Your the most beautiful person I've ever seen. " He said in a lowly tone, very noticeable. I looked at him a bit confused then tried to reply, however I made no sound. He lifted his hand to my cheek and caressed it with a half smile. I lifted my own hand and placed it onto his with a joyous smile. I was, I was actually happy for once. It was an amazing feeling. To be actually happy for once, It was blissful. That was until the whole world went dark around me. The man's eyes seemed to darken but brighten at the same time, to a deep shade of Red. He smiled malitiously then hissed at me. I turned to run away only to be grabbed and a needle like object to pierce my neck. I cried out as tears formed then fell from my eyes. This new feeling of pain was worse than any other thing I've ever felt. My vision slowly began to darken as I blacked out._

* * *

I shot up once more to see I was in my own room. I was panting, I grabbed the side of my neck where the sharp pain had jolted through out my neck. Nothing was there. I exhaled relieved then slowly stood up and began to get ready for the day. Throwing on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black and white plad shirt, a hat in order to hide my hidious hair. I then turned and walked out of my room and down the stairs.

My mother was sitting at the table holding a set of papers. This couldn't be good... " Hey, mum... Are you... Are you alright?... " She sniffled, she obviously had been crying, " No, your father left this morning with hillary... " She sniffed then lifted up the papers, " Our divorce was final as of today. " So why was she crying? I tilted my head slightly, " Then why are you- " " I'm crying because I'm happy, My dick husband left and, my daughter is transferring schools. " She smiled over at me. What did she just say? Transerring?! I looked at her in astonishment, " Trans-...Transferring? " I asked. She nodded then looked at the papers and picked out a rather ancient looking one, " Cross Academy, The Headmaster was one of my old friends from highschool, he said he could squeze you in. " She smiled at me. " So will I be going to school today? " I asked. She looked at me then shook her head, " No, but not only no, Hell No. " She laughed then motioned her head, " Alright come, let's go get your hair cut and fixed before your first day at Cross Academy. " She said then stood up and walked over retrieving her car keys and heading out to her car. I stood there replaying the moment then pranced out to the car and into the passanger side, The only thing I could think of was; Thank God.


End file.
